


Bite Me

by Kanginsthighs



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Deep throat, Donghae is a slut, Hate to Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare pairings be like, Riding, Youngwoon is frustrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanginsthighs/pseuds/Kanginsthighs
Summary: "Listen up, you shithead," Youngwoon spoke in such a calm way that it was actually terrifying, "I am tired of losing sleep over you fucking half this town’s population loudly at ungodly hours of the night. So you better —". Before he could finish his sentence, Donghae pushed him off with all his might while furiously exclaiming, "You don’t know me like that, Kim Youngwoon, to be speaking to me in that way!"or in which Donghae is a slut and Youngwoon hates (loves) sluts (Donghae)





	Bite Me

Donghae is an annoying housemate and Youngwoon never imagined he would have to live with someone like him. When Jungsoo said his friend was moving in with them, Youngwoon had pictured someone like Jungsoo but not _Donghae_. At first the younger man had been quite alright and Youngwoon had nothing really to complain about him, but once he started bringing men home almost every night, now he had a lot to complain about. He was tired of constantly having his sleep interrupted by Donghae’s loud moans and Donghae’s bed slamming against the wall.

He often would complain to Jungsoo, who would just laugh it off either saying that Donghae was young or that he couldn’t hear anything of the sorts at night. This infuriated Youngwoon beyond belief. "If it bothers you so much, why don’t you talk to him then?" Jungsoo would try to get a frustrated Youngwoon off of him, shaking his head and laughing softly. "You’re supposed to be my best friend, old man. Help me out!" Youngwoon would say to try to convince the older man.

Last night was no different and with Jungsoo out of town, it was even worse than usual. Youngwoon had almost no sleep at all and he could barely stay awake at work which wasn’t ideal. He was angry… no, he was furious at his stupid housemate’s behaviour. All he could think about was confronting him once he got back home. Donghae was going to get it and Youngwoon was going to make sure that he would learn his lesson. He was going to bring the younger man to his knees.

The drive back home was stressful and it only added to his frustration. When he got home, he took his shoes off after slamming the door shut quite loudly. To say that when he slammed the door closed Donghae got the scare of his life was an understatement. "Hey, did something happen at work?" Donghae asked curiously, walking out of the kitchen just to face a very angry looking Youngwoon. The older man just stared at him with fire in his eyes before walking towards him and picking him up by the collar of his shirt. "Listen up, you shithead," Youngwoon spoke in such a calm way that it was actually terrifying, "I am tired of losing sleep over you fucking half this town’s population loudly at ungodly hours of the night. So you better —". Before he could finish his sentence, Donghae pushed him off with all his might while furiously exclaiming, "you don’t know me like that, Kim Youngwoon, to be speaking to me in that way!"

Youngwoon pushed Donghae back against the wall and just glared into the younger’s eyes. "I’m tired of your bullshit, Lee Donghae." he grabbed his collar again and slammed him against the wall once more. None of the men moved and just angrily glared into each other’s eyes, faces dangerously close. Donghae could feel Youngwoon’s breath in his face and he couldn’t resist the urge to look at the other man’s mouth, unconsciously biting his own bottom lip. He couldn’t deny the fact that seeing Youngwoon this furious was turning him on. Donghae moved his face closer to Youngwoon’s and he told the older man in a defying tone, "Bite me."

Youngwoon closed the gap between them as soon as those words left Donghae’s mouth, kissing the smaller man aggressively. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just went for it and Donghae was pleasantly surprised, reciprocating the hungry kiss. Youngwoon placed one of his big hands on the younger man’s neck and the other found its place on his hip. Donghae could only wrap his arms around the bigger man’s neck as best as he could, tangling his fingers into his hair.

Youngwoon broke the kiss and bit Donghae’s bottom lip. _Bite me_ was all that Youngwoon heard in his head and that’s exactly what he was going to do. He then pulled Donghae’s hair and kissed the younger man’s neck, almost devouring him and drawing soft moans from him. Youngwoon bit his neck roughly and then quickly sucked on the spot. Donghae was losing it, trying to press himself closer to the older man, but Youngwoon kept him in place against the wall with the firm grip he had on his hip. All of this didn’t stop Donghae from wanting to provoke Youngwoon even more since he liked the roughness of it all. While trying not to whine his words out loud and in the best cocky voice he could muster, he said almost out of breath, "w-were you jealous of me having fun with other men? You should’ve told me earlier."

Youngwoon stopped kissing the other man’s neck just to bite it again, making Donghae drop his cocky act and moan loudly. "Shut up, _whore_." he growled, almost as if the lust had blinded him and he couldn’t think of anything other than Donghae’s sweet moans. _Whore_ … why did that arouse Donghae even more? His knees buckled a bit, but Youngwoon didn’t let him fall. Donghae appreciated the gesture but still, he wanted to get on his knees and take the other man’s dick in his mouth. Was that too much to ask for? _We’re already here, might as well_ , Donghae thought to himself as he ripped Youngwoon’s hands from his hips and dropped to his knees.

What a sight for Youngwoon.

When he told himself he was going to bring Donghae to his knees he meant it figuratively, but this was much better. He grabbed Donghae’s hair and pulled him slightly backwards just as the younger man had undone his belt and started fumbling with his zipper. "How desperate," he said, a smirk forming in his face as Donghae successfully unzipped his pants.

"F-fuck, Youngwoon," Donghae let out as he saw the growing erection in his underwear. He pulled out the other man’s dick and started pumping it slowly, looking up into Youngwoon’s eyes and licking his lower lip. Maintaining eye contact, Donghae inched closer and circled his tongue around the head of his dick, watching as Youngwoon cursed under his breath, his smirk disappearing and his grip on Donghae’s hair getting tighter.

Donghae continued teasing Youngwoon, licking from base to head repeatedly and sucking on the head once he got there. The older man was getting frustrated from all the teasing and roughly pulled Donghae back away from his erection, making him whimper a bit. "Open wide," Youngwoon ordered. "Or what?" Donghae countered, smirking slightly up at the elder. "I said, open wide," He pulled on his hair again. Donghae loved the roughness, he wanted to become undone underneath Youngwoon’s touch. "Fuck my mouth then," He whined, opening his mouth for Youngwoon to use as he pleased. He hated how whiny he sounded, but no other partner he’s ever been with has gotten him this riled up.

Youngwoon took the invitation and proceed to shove his dick into the younger’s mouth slowly until he was balls deep into it. He didn’t waste time using him though, as he pulled out and quickly slammed back in, setting up a slow pace. "So good," he grunted as he held Donghae in place with both hands. He could feel his eyes watering every time Youngwoon slammed back in and he couldn’t rip his gaze away from the elder’s face, so consumed by pleasure. "F-fuck, Hae," Youngwoon breathlessly let out, finally looking back into the younger man’s eyes. His face was a mess and all he wanted to do it mess him up even more. He felt almost angry at the thought of someone else getting him like this, so he picked up his pace, letting his frustrations go.

Donghae choked slightly, some tears falling from his eyes and down his face. Youngwoon slowed down but the younger man gripped his thighs and began to bob his head, picking up the pace that had been set before. He knew Youngwoon was close because the grip on his hair suddenly tightened. Donghae continued to suck Youngwoon off until the older man cursed through his teeth, trying to say he was going to cum. Youngwoon came inside of Donghae’s mouth, and he swallowed looking directly at his eyes while doing so.

"How about you fuck me now?" Donghae said almost breathless and Youngwoon could only stare at the mess that was the man on the floor. He was there on his knees and he had some tear tracks down his face, mouth swollen. He was a perfect mess. Youngwoon picked Donghae up, carrying him over his shoulder towards his room. Youngwoon wanted to mess him up more and the younger man was eager to be messed up.

Once in his room, he threw Donghae into his bed and he started to undo his tie while the other man took his shirt off. Before throwing the tie into the floor somewhere, he had an idea. "Give me your hands," Youngwoon ordered and Donghae obliged, offering his hands to him. Youngwoon tied his hands up together with his black tie, not too tight but not loose enough to be easy to break free from. He undid his dress shirt and threw it to the side once the tie was secured around Donghae’s wrists, quickly straddling the smaller man.

Grabbing a handful of Donghae’s hair, Youngwoon pulled him up towards himself to kiss him harshly, shoving his tongue into his mouth. He let go of his hair and, without breaking the kiss, he began palming Donghae’s erection through his sweatpants. This elicited moans from Donghae, who was trying to touch Youngwoon as much as he could with his hands tied up. Perhaps being forced into submission was Donghae’s new thing.

Youngwoon broke the kiss to take the younger man’s sweatpants off, not surprised by the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear. Donghae whined for Youngwoon to touch him again, but the older man was looking for the lube and a condom on his nightstand. "Youngwoon, come on," Donghae whined while the man in question was closing the drawer on his nightstand, "touch me, p-please… I’ll be good…"

A part of Youngwoon wanted to tell Donghae he was being _so_ good already but he remained silent, opting for his body to do the talking. So he kneeled in between Donghae’s legs and kissed his inner thighs, sucking on some spots and marking his soft skin. He poured some lube onto his fingers and slowly circled one of his fingers outside of the whining man’s entrance, introducing it slowly. Donghae sucked in a shaky breath as he felt Youngwoon’s big finger inside him, prepping him steadily.

"M-more…" He begged, almost drooling, and Youngwoon complied, adding a second finger inside. "Don’t touch yourself," Youngwoon commanded as Donghae tried to touch his own dick, and before he could protest he added, "This is your punishment".

"F-fuck you, Youngwoo— ah—" Donghae couldn’t finish his sentence as he felt Youngwoon’s finger graze his prostate, "Right there, please. M-more." Youngwoon added a third finger in, while his other hand found its place on his neck, choking slightly as he fingered Donghae. He watched him squirm in pleasure and drool every time he hit that same spot.

Suddenly, Youngwoon’s fingers left Donghae’s body and his hand stopped choking him, so naturally he began to whine at the loss of touch. "Fuck me, please..." He begged as he watched Youngwoon put the condom on. "Ride me." Youngwoon instructed and the younger man tried his best to get up from the bed, straddling the older man’s lap once he sat with his back resting on the headboard of his bed. He was eager and wasn’t in the mood to hide it.

He looped his tied hands over Youngwoon’s head, steadying himself as lowered slowly towards his erection, while Youngwoon guided him with a hand on his hip. Donghae felt the head of Youngwoon’s dick on his entrance and he tangled his finger’s on his hair. Youngwoon entered him, feeling Donghae’s hot walls around him as he sat down steadily on his dick. Once he was all the way in, Donghae just sat there, getting used to the feeling of the older man inside him.

Youngwoon captured Donghae’s lips once more and the younger man began to move, riding him wildly. "Hae, you’re so _good_ ," Youngwoon let out, breaking the kiss. Donghae just moaned loudly, almost chanting Youngwoon’s name each time their hips met. Youngwoon slapped Donghae’s ass and then firmly squeezed it, not letting go. They were forehead to forehead, Youngwoon looking at Donghae, whose eyes were shut and mouth agape.

Youngwoon wrapped one hand around Donghae’s dick, pumping it firmly making Donghae moan louder and louder. Soon enough Donghae couldn’t move as quick on Youngwoon’s dick, so he decided to buckle his hips upwards, fucking the lust consumed man until he came into Youngwoon’s hand. He cried Youngwoon’s name out loud, some tears streaming down his face. Youngwoon soon followed, cumming with a grunt and a "F-fuck, Donghae". They stayed there for a moment as they both came down from their highs, kissing messily.

Youngwoon helped Donghae get off and onto the bed beside him, untying his hands and throwing his tie onto the floor. Both men lied there on Youngwoon’s bed, out of breath and messed up. They didn’t say anything, not even when Youngwoon stood up from bed to throw the used condom away. Still not saying anything, he cleaned himself and Donghae up with a damp hand towel he brought from the bathroom. He laid back down beside Donghae, who snuggled up to his side in his tired state.

"You know," Donghae began, trying to stifle a yawn, "if this becomes a thing, I might never bring anyone over at odd hours again…". Youngwoon chuckled and wrapped an arm gently around the younger man, "How about you never bring anyone over, _period_." This definitely caught the younger man’s attention and he laughed softly, closing his eyes and humming as he felt Youngwoon caress his back slightly.

"Deal".

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Jungsoo when he comes back, rip our man.
> 
> So,,,,,,, I haven't written a smut ever since they were called lemons so............. well anyway this is for the sister cult, love y'all!!


End file.
